


who is in control

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard about you,” the hunter says, with a sharp grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who is in control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Cora' square on my teen wolf bingo card.

“I’ve heard about you,” the hunter says, with a sharp grin. She fingers the knife strapped to her thigh with one hand, the other gripping her bow. “Both of you.”

“Have you now,” Lydia replies, and Cora can  _feel_  her preen. 

Cora resists rolling her eyes. While she prefers a quick kill, to slice her victims neck with her claws, Lydia is more… artistic. Every kill has to be perfect, body arranged precisely to her liking and cleaned of any blood.

It takes time and effort, something Cora wouldn’t bother with if it didn’t make Lydia so happy. The fact that she’s always horny afterwards is a bonus, and she has to admit, Lydia does a fantastic job of making it seem beautiful.

The hunter hums, stepping a little closer. Cora growls in warning, bares her teeth. She doesn’t understand Lydia’s need for dramatics, when they could just kill the girl and be done with it.

“You should teach your pet some control, Banshee,” the hunter says, aiming the words at Lydia. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Lydia purrs. 

“Lydia,” Cora scolds. “Don’t flirt with hunters.” 

An arrow lands by their feet. She’d taken her eyes off the hunter for a second and -

“My name is Allison.” 

Lydia pauses. “As in, Allison Argent?” 

Cora growls again, fangs lengthening and claws growing. Ready to attack. “ _Argent_.”

“I haven’t been an Argent for a long time,” the hunter shakes her head. Cora can vaguely smell sadness coming from her, and something more sour. Bitterness. She doesn’t care. The hunter is an Argent.

“Cora,” Lydia’s says quietly, hand sliding up her back to rest between her shoulder blades. “Calm down.” 

“I don’t hurt the innocent,” the hunter says, and her heart it steady. Cora still doesn’t believe her - it wouldn’t be the first time someone had learned how to control their heartbeat and tried to trick her - but she straightens up, face shifting back to human. 

“We should work together,” the hunter continues. “You’ve been getting sloppy lately.” 

“Or we could kill you,” Cora growls, eyes flashing blue. 

Allison meets her eyes and smirks. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Lydia laughs, tossing her head back. “Allison, this might just be the start of a beautiful relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
